


Jornada Espiritual

by LonelyNeko



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Drabble, Game Opening, POV First Person, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-shot, 1,5 Drabble] Uma sequência da abertura de "The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks", com os pensamentos e sentimentos de Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jornada Espiritual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: A franquia The Legend of Zelda pertence à Nintendo, e ao seu criador, Miyamoto-sensei. 
> 
> Notas de fato:
> 
> 1\. É bem provável que esta doideira que você talvez esteja prestes a ler não se encaixe em nenhuma categoria. 
> 
> 2\. Não tenho dinheiro para comprar um Nintendo 3DS, nem inteligência para os paranauês que a instalação de um emulador deste console, com todos os plugins e requesitos, necessita. 
> 
> 3\. Devido às consequências de 2, ainda não joguei Spirit Tracks, o mais kawaii de todos os Zeldas, então no meio dessas lágrimas açucaradas, pode ter algo de OOC ou que não se pareça muito com o universo deste jogo em específico. Por favor, me perdoe! 
> 
> 4\. Para não perder tempo chupando o dedo pelas consequências de 3, escrevi esta fic!! Boa leitura! ;3

Surge uma luz no fim do túnel.

  
  
Uma luz branca, radiante e poderosa, que se aproxima cada vez mais.

  
  
O trem ultrapassa a saída e somos banhados pela luz, a luz do sol, que descortina um cenário maravilhoso à nossa volta.

  
  
Árvores frondosas, muito altas, verdes e antigas, fundem-se às montanhas, cercas naturais paralelas a este vale interminável.

  
  
Quem diria que existiam trilhos neste lugar tão isolado e solitário?

  
  
Enquanto o caminho até a próxima Torre Espiritual me intriga, você permanece tranquilamente sentada no teto da locomotiva, como se nada fosse mais importante que admirar a paisagem.

  
  
Eu daria minha alma para que esta fosse a realidade.

  
  
Mas a sua existência neste mundo tomou apenas a forma tênue de um espírito. Nada além de um fino "cordão de prata", que pode se partir a qualquer instante, retém a sua vida neste lugar.

  
  
E mesmo assim você me presenteia com o seu riso doce, após todas as minhas tentativas infrutíferas de apressar esta máquina, como se me ver coberto de fuligem fosse a coisa mais divertida do Universo.

  
  
É a primeira vez que você me acompanha numa jornada. A forma etérea deixa a sua beleza ainda mais estonteante, e a sua voz mais adorável e suave do que eu seria capaz de lembrar. Mas você se desvanece, pouco a pouco, em centelhas peroladas que flutuam ao vento, misturadas à nuvem cinzenta que marca o rastro da locomotiva.

  
  
É a primeira vez que você me acompanha numa jornada. Posso te ver, posso te ouvir, dias e noites a fio. Desfruto do prazer egoísta de ter a sua companhia só para mim. Nunca estive tão perto de você... Não posso te tocar, não posso te confortar, não posso de proteger. Por milhas e milhas a fio, até ao infinito... Nunca estive tão longe de você.

  
  
Mas juro que enfrentarei tempo, espaço, espíritos, monstros, a própria Morte, o que quer que apareça, nem que seja apenas para ver o seu sorriso doce uma última vez.

  
  
Apenas por você.

  
  
Minha adorada Zelda.

**Author's Note:**

> Que tal a sobrevivência à leitura desta coisa disléxica, maluca e agridoce, temperada com lágrimas e diabetes?? Por favor deixe sua opinião sobre esta fic, ou sobre qualquer coisa da série Zelda, ou sobre a vida, o universo e tudo mais, para esta pobre Neko, que adora reviews!! Beijos, e que a Força esteja com você!!


End file.
